Esacping to Nowhere
by kala-kimipeli
Summary: What happened to her? She doesnt know. Why? She doesnt know that either. Is he willing to help her? Help escape to Nowhere? When people are looking for her...for murder?
1. Chapter 1

It was kind of hard to see. I say kind of because there were blinding lights in front of me. I was like an animal caught in the street. Why were they there? I had no clue. My hands and knees stung. My clothes were stained red. Why? I have no clue. My side hurt a lot. I looked down to see my hip deeply scratched. Why? I remember something about being shot at while I was running. Why? If I haven't said this enough, I have no clue.

_My or may we be this way forever?  
Tell me lover what will become of the other_

All I know now is that it was kind of hard to see. I was bleeding. A guy was walking towards me. I was wavering like an idiot who couldn't stand properly. Finally loosing my balance, I ungracefully fell. But who ever falls gracefully? My arms shot out to catch me before my head hit the ground. My arms locked as they caught my upper body. Yeah, that hurt, says my now broken feeling arms. I couldn't move. Well I was pretty much immobile except for my head.

_Bones, skin, nails and flesh  
On a bed of lack of passion, a medieval consequence_

I looked up to the man that walked towards me that now stood creepily over me. He finally made a move to kneel down to me. My black hair covered most of my face so I only saw half of him. He brushed my hair out of my face. I couldn't slap his arms away so I just glared at him. I couldn't see his face. So how did I know it was a man? I don't know…just a guess. The most I could see was his silver hair that reflected off the light from the car. I see dog ears on his head? …

_They worry you with all the talk of how your not their kind_

I didn't have a whole lot of time to think about that cause my arms gave out from under me. The guy let me fall. What an ass, was all I thought. He looked down at me, and went to pick me up.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

"Don't touch me." I said. But did he listen? Of course not. Why? Cause he's an idiot. He picked me up and carried me to the car he got out of. I tried to struggle out of his hold but my hip hurt to much. Obviously he wouldn't listen so I didn't try to talk to him…well more like yell at him. As he took me closer to the car, I got more worried. What was going to happen to me? Was he going to rape me? Was he going to get giant wolves to eat me? Was he going to eat me?

_Now adjust it, you must trust me darling  
Sub sequentially it seems you deserve more than me_

Insane thoughts…that's not exactly new.

My mind went back to a memory that didn't seem like too long ago. Maybe a year and a half. Me and a few other people were walking down a street. Might have been the usual hang out it looked like. We were all dressed in dark colours. I had on black pants that had 6 zippers on it. 2 for the back pockets and 4 in the front. I wore a dark green tank that went over a black shirt. Everyone looked at us like we were freaks. Why? We were just like everyone else. We just liked to dress a certain way.

_They bury you while wearing garments of funeral fire_

A boy was walking beside me. We were holding hands. He whispered in my ear, something that made me frown. I let go of his hand and we slipped away from each other. The bright light brought me back. I shook my head of the thought. I looked up to the man. I finally saw his face. Piercing amber eyes watched forward. I was intimidated. I mean…who wouldn't. He laid me in the back of the car. The blood from my hip dripped on the leather seats. The gash was right on the bone. I'm surprised that I couldn't see the bone.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

The man sunk into the drivers seat. He turned on the car. With a quick turn of his head, he looked back at me. I flinched because of this movement. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me. But I couldn't. His eyes held my mouth shut. They were saying 'don't talk. I wont answer you'. Well what was I expecting? 'Well lets see my name is (insert name). I saw you out there and I decided to help you. Don't worry I'll take care of you'. With a big grin and all. No. I didn't think that's how it would go.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

He faced the front again and started driving. To where? I had no clue. All I know is that within the first 5 minutes I fell asleep. I felt the bumpy road in my sleep. Almost like I was awake. But I knew I wasn't awake. In my dream I was on a train. Going where? I don't know. I was by myself. No body else was on the train but me. I saw a road sign that said 5 miles to nowhere. If I was going nowhere, than that must mean I'm nothing. Right? It was a short dream, but as I woke up, I became aware of all my senses.

_This will hurt you, it's killing me  
This will hurt you, it's killing me_

First I felt warm sheets surrounding me. Then I smelled a faint scent of vanilla. I heard the wind blowing. I tasted my bad breath. I opened my eyes to see light green walls around me. And my last sixth sense, I felt someone in the same room as me. I couldn't see them though. I sat up painfully. I looked at my hip as the sheets fell off my chest. My lower body was bandaged. Blood seeped through the bandages a bit. My sixth sense was still bothering me though. I looked around but saw no one. But it was dark in the room. I felt movement in the left corner of the room.

_This will hurt you, it's killing me  
This will hurt you, and I will to, and I will_

My head swivelled around. Those same amber eyes stared at me. I got a little bit of courage to get up and walk over to the corner. The only problem with that is, when I stood up and the rest of the sheets fell off of me, all I had on was a shirt and underwear. I wasn't too impressed with this. Cause this either meant that the man undressed me himself, or I just randomly decided to take some of my clothes off when I slept.

_  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this boy_

I didn't get a chance to do much because the guy started to walk towards me. I stood on the spot, not really wanting him to attack me if I moved at all. His silver hair came into view as well as the rest of his face and body. He wore black jean pants and a black tank. Again I wasn't very impressed. I glared at him. I didn't want him to come closer. But my glare didn't hit him at all. As he got almost a foot from me, he stopped. It looked like he was examining me. I kept on glaring at him, not wanting to give up.

_Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl, this boy_

"What's your name girl?" He asked.

Girl?…Bastard

"It's Kagome." I said strongly. Was I really strong? Not in the least. But I was not going to give into him.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

Damnit Kagome! Your not supposed to ask questions! I scolded myself.

"You don't need to know that." He answered.

Well your just high and mighty aren't you.

"Then how come your allowed to know my name?"

"You didn't have to give it to me."

I scoffed at him. What a little bugger. This is one more pain that I'd rather no deal with.

"While we are here though. Mind telling me why I found you out on the road last night?"

Yes I do.

"I don't know why. I was hoping you'd tell me."

"You don't give up do you?"

Well what do you expect?

"If I give up then I'd be far worse off than I am now."

"….I'm Inuyasha."

_But now I punch a wound and once again forgive my sin_

I stared at him for a second. What is with this guy? It's almost like he's enjoying messing with my head.

"I've heard of you somewhere." He said.

Really now? That's interesting.

"How? I've never seen you before."

"Just because cause we've never met, doesn't mean we never hear about each other."

You are loving this right now.

"Where have you heard of me?"

It looked like he was thinking. Not hard, just thinking.

"On the news." Inuyasha finally came out.

"Your joking? I've never been on the news."

"You were about 3 days ago."

"For what?"

"By the sound of it, you ran away."

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

What? I ran away. How come I don't remember that?

"What was I running away from?" I asked quickly.

"You don't know?" Inuyasha had a confused look on him.

"If I asked do you think I would?"

"Don't speak to me like that."

"I don't care how I speak to you. Tell me why I ran away!" I continued.

"People said you killed your family." Inuyasha spat out.

A pang of emotion hit me. I was confused, sad, and…terrified. I've never felt like this before….What was happening? Did I really kill my…family?

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
This is forever_

I started to feel weak. Well I was probably already weak but failed to notice. I sat back down on the bed. It might have looked like I was in a deep thought but really, I was just dazed. How could I have killed my family? I don't remember ever doing it.

"I think you have a lot to explain, to me…. and yourself." Inuyasha walked away without looking back. He left out of the double doors that I assumed led to a hallway.

I sat on the bed for what seemed like hours. It could have been 10 minutes for all I know. But I just couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

_There is always one more fault  
This is forever_

But then I thought….I have a family? _  
_

………………

_Yeah for new story! I know it's a little short but the chapters will get longer and less confusing I promise! _


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there for the longest time. When I woke up earlier it seemed to be night. Now the sun was rising behind me through a balcony window. What was I thinking about? I don't know. Why? Cause I was to busy staring at my feet. I have a hard time thinking and staring at the same time I guess. After a little while longer, I stood up and walked over to the dresser that stood silently staring at me as I walked. We had a staring contest. Of course I lost.

I opened the dresser to see what I could find to wear. There was mostly black clothing. I picked out sweatpants a shirt and a hoodie. Last I remember, it was cold outside. I avoided the gash on my hip as I slipped on the clothes. I grabbed a pair of black shoes and put them on as well. It's almost as if that guy wanted me to find these clothes. They were a bit big so I assumed that they were… Inu-something's clothes. Quietly walking out to the hallway, I crept down it slowly.

'Now where could the front door be?' I asked myself. If I was going anywhere, it would be away from this place. I wasn't exactly going to stay and answer to someone I don't know. This would be a last resort place. Not that I need it. My only problem with this get away plan of mine, was that I didn't have anything to get away with. I pushed that to the back of my mind. First thins first….where's the front door? I went down a few hallways and a large staircase. 'God these people must be rich.' At the bottom of the staircase, I saw a door with windows placed around it.

Bingo. I just won the 'Find the Door Out' game. And the grand prize is…the way out!

As I opened the door, I saw a few cars and motorbikes parked outside. Since I never driven a car before, that option was ruled out. But I do remember working on motorbikes and building them, so this should make it easy to steal. As I got on, I switched around some wires and the motorbike was running like a dream.

"Shouldn't you go after her Inuyasha?" Said a man sitting behind a desk.

"No. She will be back. She has nowhere to go. And besides, I cant waste my time on a silly girl who has no clue about herself, father." Inuyasha smirked.

So, I stole a bike from some rich people….and yet I have no clue as to where I'm going. Great Kagome….your on a roll now. I could go back home. But I don't know where that is. To a friends house? Do I even have friends?…God! I don't even have money! Either I'll be starved to death, or found by the police for this supposed murder I committed. Why am I so calm about this? Beats the hell out of me. I should be going crazy right now. Maybe it's because I don't remember anything.

I heard sirens behind me…Shit.

I glanced back. They were coming up fast. All the more reason for me to go faster. They were obviously after me, having it only be me and them on the road. I raced into the up coming town. People where busy and running around. I zipped through the cars that were stuck in rush hour. The cap cars stopped not being able to go through like I did. If they were to come after me now, they'd have to be pretty quick runners.

I turned down a lone alley and came out the other end. The place seemed to be abandoned. Almost like a ghost town. I rode out into the street. There were houses to my left. Looked like no one lived in them anymore. I turned into a drive way and drove around the back. I hid the bike in a rusty shed and left to go inside the back door. I looked around the kitchen as I stepped into the room. I coughed from the musty smell and the dust that hung in the air. I turned on the water tap. The water looked disgusting.

Sighing I went through what I think was the living room. Broken glass lay on the floor. I turned on some lights. Thank god there was still electricity. But then I thought that wasn't such a good thing. People would start to wonder why the lights were being turned on in this part of town.

I searched around some more. There were 3 bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. The master bedroom was huge. Bigger than the living room. The basement had a wine cellar in it. That held many Sake bottles and Vodka….I sure was happy. Though the fact that I didn't have any food or clothes was a problem. I'd have to go back into town. The only was I could get the things I needed was to steal it though. Don't get me wrong, but I steal to survive. That much I know.

I walked into town. The motor bike would give me away if I drove that around. I found a large bag. 'I could use this'. The first shop I went to was a clothes store. I picked up a lot of clothes, some that I didn't even like, and asked to try them on. Once in the change room, I ripped off the price tags and barcodes. I left the clothes that I didn't want in the change room and stuffed the rest into my bag. I didn't want it to be that obvious.

Going from store to store, I did much the same thing. The food was a little bit harder though. I managed to grab cans of food and bottles of water and ripped off the labels. I also got a can opener, candles and a lighter while I thought of it.

I slung my newly stolen backpack over my one shoulder that carried half the food, clothes, and linens. I'd say I did very well for myself. Whether I can do it again though is the question. For the things I got, it could last me up to a month. Just enough time for me to find a job, get some money and leave. After all this… I never wanted to see this town again.

"Well, you are doing very well now aren't you?"

I turned around lazily to see this faceless voice.

"Well, if it isn't my rescuer." I said.

"Well, if it wasn't your rescuer you'd be in deep shit." Inuyasha chuckled.

"May I ask where you got the money for all those things? You didn't exactly have a million dollars let alone a penny when you left." he asked amused.

"What can I say. As long as I don't get caught I can get away with theft."

'Kagome why are you talking to him! He could be here to bring you back! That's it. No more talking.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Aren't you scared that any minute I'm going to turn around and try to kill you?"

'Ok…you just broke rule number 1.' I kept on walking through the alley and to the abandoned house.

"Sorry if this disappoints you, but your less scary than a cat."

"Then answer this…why are you following me?"

'Kagome! Stop it right now! When he leaves oh man you are in big trouble!'

"I was curious as to where you headed off to….how'd you know I was following you?"

"I have a sixth sense, so to speak. Lets just say I had a big advantage in hide and go seek." I went inside the house and Inuyasha followed. He looked around with a disgusted face.

"You shouldn't live here. The police will find you easily in a few days." He said.

"And where else am I to go? The gutters? Nuh uh."

"You should come back with me. Nobody would suspect my family."

'No Kagome. Last resort place remember? You've seen the commercial's. JUST SAY NO.'

'But he's right, I cant stay here. I'd be caught in the first week.' I argued with myself.

'I forbid it! Your just setting yourself up.'

'…you can shut up now.'

"Fine…just one question." I eyed/ glared at him.

"Yes?" He waited.

"Why did you help me? I'm a mere poor person that you found on the street."

"Well I couldn't exactly leave you there now could I? I could have run you over and solved all of our problems. But then, police would be after me for a 'hit and run'." Inuyasha answered smugly.

"Oh so I'm a problem to you now? Why bother coming here then?" I asked interested. I wasn't going to say 'Oh well I don't want to be a problem to you.' To tell the truth…I could care less if I was a bother to him.

"Your right. Why did I bother coming here?" He smirked and walked out.

Fine. Let him walk away. Annoying bastard….that could save my life…that's walking away…Damn it!

I ran after him. I caught him just before he went through the alley.

"Could you get me a job?" I asked.

"What?"

"If I go with you, could you get me a job? Then I'll pay rent or something. Save up for when I leave." I asked again. I wasn't going to beg.

"Yeah. I can get you a job." He said simply.

"Uhh… ok uh thanks. 1 sec I just have to get my clothes." I didn't think it would be that easy…

"Your not bring the clothes you stole are you?"

"Uh yeah. I stole thoes rightfully. And I like them. Plus…your bike is back there." I ran back into the house and grabbed my clothes, put them in the back pack and ran back out. Inuyasha was waiting by the motorbike.

"And to think, I was going to walk back."

"You walked here? My god your crazy."

"Yes well. Lets go before it gets dark again."

He got on the bike….and I guess I was suppose to get on the back…and put my arms around him…which I didn't want to do.

I hesitantly got on and slowly put my arms around his waist. Inuyasha laughed at me. I scoffed and looked away. He was a really fast driver. And by really fast I mean faster than me. It almost looked like time had stopped and it was just us on the bike zipping through town.

We came out to the road that I think no one goes on. Inuyasha's house wasn't that far away. Maybe about a mile or so. We came back into the drive way and parked.

"What did you do to the bike? It drives so much faster now. That's awesome."

"Well uh you know, just switched some wires." Now that I thought about I didn't exactly know how I did it. Just switched some wires and it went….weird.

Inuyasha led me back inside the house.

'Whatever happened to not needing the last resort Kagome.' My head nagged me.

'Could you for once just shut up! If it isn't me going crazy I don't know what is.'

Inuyasha showed be back up to the room that I woke up in earlier that day. I put my stuff on the floor and jumped onto the bed so that I was sprawled out on my back. It felt nice to be off my feet and on a comfy bed that I sunk into. So either I was really fat, or you could just get lost in this bed. That's when my stomach remembered….

…..I hadn't eaten all day. My stomach grumbled the biggest grumble I've ever heard.

"Hungry?" I heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"Well, my stomach says so."

"I'll be back in a minute. Besides, you look anorexic."

I looked at my body. My hip bones stuck out like rockets and my belly was so flat. How long had I gone without eating?

As Inuyasha came back in, I stared at the bread he held in his hand, along with meat, cheese, fruit…and other stuff that looked weird. He set down the plate and I attacked it. All to fast did it go down my stomach. My stomach was now hurting like hell. I ran into the bathroom and puked up all that I just ate….great…just great.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up and get me more food or I'll turn into a cannibal and eat you." I warned.

"Alright. Just don't go anywhere."

I sat on the floor of the bathroom and sulked. Why was this happening to me? I never did anything to deserve this did I?

'Well that's your problem Kagome…you don't remember.'

"GO AWAY!" I yelled as I held my head.

"Ok if you really want me to."

I glanced up to see Inuyasha standing there, bread and water in hand.

"No! Don't! I mean…you have food."

He laughed and handed the bread to me.

"Don't eat it fast this time, or else your never going to keep anything in your stomach." He sat beside me.

I couldn't eat anything fast now. I felt so sick that every bite I took felt like I was going to be sick again. Well, that system was working pretty good up until I did puke again.

"What's wrong with me! I ate slow that time! And its just bread!" I yelled frustrated.

I sat back down and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and put my head down. I felt a hand rubbing my back. My head snapped up and glared at Inuyasha. He took his hand off my back and held them up as if to say ' Fine, fine, just don't shoot.' Well see if I did have a gun right now, I'd point it at me. Cause this is worse than hell.

Inuyasha held out another piece of bread to me. I took it, determined to get over this thing that decided to make me miserable. It took me about 15 minutes to eat all of the bread…and to throw it back up again.

I started to cry…I never cry. Or I don't remember ever crying. First I cant eat…now I'm crying? I must have the 'everything is after Kagome' disease. I let Inuyasha pick me up and carry me to the bed. He set me down and I curled into the classic fetal position.

"Kagome. Sleep for a while. In the morning we'll see if your any better." Inuyasha soothed as he rubbed my head. I didn't want him to do it. But I felt so weak that I had no choice.

"I'm so hungry. I just wish you would have left me on the road." I trailed off as I went to sleep.

…………………………

Tears stained my face as I looked out the window of the train. The trees were gloomy. Crows flew in the air. I saw a wooden platform in the distance. A sign said '1 mile to Nowhere.'

………………………………...

Yay for 2nd chapter. Oh man…I'm excited…


	3. Chapter 3

Do you think I could make a record? How many times can Kagome wake up in this persons bed? Oh well. 'Sigh'. Waking up to the weird 'I'm being watched' feeling, I opened one eye. My vision was a little blurry with just one eye. So I closed that eye and opened both. Yep. There's Inuyasha. Staring a hole through my head. So I started back. One of us had to loose first. But it wasn't going to be me. Inuyasha chuckled and stood up. 'Ha! I won.'

"How are you feeling this morning? Up to eating at all?" He said as he handed me some crackers.

Food. Just the sight of it was making me feel sick again. So I closed my eyes. 'If I don't like the look of it, just don't look at it then.' As I felt myself bring a single cracker to my mouth, gorge in my throat raised. I took the cracker away from my mouth and threw it across the room. Of course it didn't go very far. I sat on the bed sulking.

"God! What's wrong with me!" I yelled.

I wasn't going to cry again. I just really needed to sleep and puke and die and eat and sleep and die.

"I'm calling a doctor." Inuyasha said and started for the phone.

"NO! If you dare call a doctor I swear I will hurt you in any means possible." I warned. I hate doctors.

"But you need one. Besides…we have our own doctor for us, you can trust him."

"I said no Inuyasha." I stumbled out of bed and went towards him. I tried to take the phone from his hand but….'sigh' I'm too short. Oh well. If that didn't happen then life would be fair.

Dialling the numbers over his head, Inuyasha waited for whoever it was to pick up.

"Hey. Naraku?"

……….

"Yeah. Its me. I need you to come down here."

………

"Haha…no, no. Father is fine. But there is a woman here who-"

……….

"No. I'll tell you later. Just come down here."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and smiled down at me.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"God damn Inuyasha." I grumbled.

I glared up at him. That's when I noticed. I hadn't thought about it before….He did have dog ears….What was he? I'd heard of demons before. But what was he?

"What are you?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked confused.

'Oh you know what I mean…jackass.'

"Why do you have dog ears?"

"Because I'm a hanyou. A half demon." He kind of looked sad now.

"Oh. I see."

I didn't bother to ask this time. I reached up and rubbed his ears. They felt so soft under my touch. I felt Inuyasha stare at me, shocked. But I just ignored it and let go of his ears.

"You sure move fast don't you Inuyasha?" We both looked back at the doors. There was a guy standing there with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He had dark eyes and long black hair…I sure was intimidated.

"Naraku. Nice of you to come. This here is Kagome." Inuyasha tugged me around to be in front of him. I bet I looked like a little kid to this…Na-ra-ku guy.

"Hello Kagome. I assume you're the one that is not well?"

I nodded my head slowly, as if he wouldn't catch it if I did it fast. I hated this. He's a doctor. I hate doctor's if we haven't already been through this. He walked towards us and I stiffened up a bit….Then I asked myself 'why am I so squeamish around doctor's?'

"Well what's wrong?" He asked.

Inuyasha answered for me, I guess cause he could sense my discomfort.

"She cant seem to be able to eat anything. If she does eat, she will just throw it back up."

"Really? Well no wonder you look so thin. Would you mind sitting on the bed for me please?"

'No.' I thought childishly.

"Fine." I glared at him and sat on the bed. I crossed my arms and looked at the dresser. I imagined it was in its underwear. Dancing around while the clothes inside came out and made invisible people. They started dancing too. They all fell and disappeared back into the dresser as it stopped dancing as I felt something cold hit my back. I quickly stood up and turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I looked at Naraku who looked at Inuyasha, who looked at me.

"Uh Kagome he was only checking your breathing….its not going to kill you." Inuyasha said.

"Ugh! Just stay away from me. I don't need you to help me." I walked out of the room fuming. I knew Inuyasha was walking behind me, so I turned around to face him.

"Get him out of this house. I don't want to see him ever again." I said.

"But you need to get better and the only way you will is to be treated. So he has to stay here. At least until you can eat something and keep it down."

'I hate you'

"Fine then. If he's staying here then I'm leaving." I started to walk away. I was halfway down the hall when I heard Inuyasha speak.

"And where will you go? Back to that house?" He asked in that tone that says 'You can't beat that.'

'Oh yes I can.'

"Yeah sure. I'll go back there. It's better than this place. And plus I wont have to deal with a doctor." I started to walk again….

…..well I was up until I felt a tiny prick in my neck. I put my hand on the spot where I felt it. I turned my head to see Naraku holding the tiniest needle in the world. I knew what it was. I can be an idiot but this seemed to be a little familiar.

"You bastard."' I said as a blacked out.

………………………………

Now this was different. My hand was placed on my neck where I was pricked. The train was still going. But it was going backwards. The wooden platform was disappearing. I had a deep feeling that, that was bad. The train passed by the 1 mile to Nowhere sign. But this time it said, Not yet.

………………………………...

Still working on that world record of waking up in this god forsaken room, I opened my eyes. I brought a hand to my head. It hurt like hell. Damn doctor. I felt something move on my other arm. I looked down at it…..There was a tube….in my arm…..with stuff being pumped into it…which was pumping into my arm….

I sat up quickly and ripped the thing out. Ya…that kinda hurt. But not as much as Naraku and Inuyasha will be. I ran out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Naraku looked up at me.

"Ohh you guys are in deep shit." I said. "What did you think you were doing? Drugging me then sticking tubes in me! How dare you!" I was mad. Supper beyond mad.

"It was for your own good. You have something in your stomach now. You shouldn't have any problems now." Naraku explained. Now that he mentioned it, my stomach didn't have the aching need to eat anymore.

I took a piece of bread off of the counter beside me and took a bite. I swallowed and waited for my stomach to prove Naraku wrong…..But it never happened. I didn't even feel sick….damn.

"See? I'm not all bad now am I? No need to be latrophobic."

"What's that?" I asked stupidly.

"Fear of doctors. You obviously are very afraid of doctors."

"I'll show you latrophobia." I said as I took a few forceful steps towards him. Inuyasha stood up and held me back.

"Kagome calm down. He helped you. You should be thanking him. Not trying to kill him." Inuyasha said into my ear.

"Well I've apparently already killed my family, one more wont hurt!" I said as I struggled in Inuyasha's arms. This flat out sucked. I mean, glad that I'm better and all, but Naraku has to die.

"Wait? You're the girl who killed her family?" Naraku asked.

"We don't know that for sure. She doesn't remember anything from that night. Please, don't get this out. She has already had a hard enough time." Inuyasha explained.

Why was he defending me? So far as I know, I've been so ungrateful that he should boot me out on the streets himself. I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He and Naraku were still talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Why? ….Remember this? To busy staring. His arms were still around me. I didn't really want them there…but again, I was too busy staring. Why was I staring? Don't know. All comes back to the fact that I cant think and stare at the same time.

"Got that Kagome?….'Sigh'. Kagome were you even listening to me?" Inuyasha's voice snapped me out of space.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Never mind. I'll fill you in later. Naraku has to leave now. Be a dear and say a nice goodbye?" Inuyasha said to me in that 'you better be nice or else' tone. I grumbled and followed him and Naraku to the front door.

"Well, I guess I shall see you two another time. Goodbye Inuyasha….Goodbye Kagome." Naraku said.

I snarled and chomped my teeth at him. I saw him mentally flinch. You can just see those things in people's eyes. Naraku nodded his head to Inuyasha and left me with a shrug….at least I had the decency to make an actual action towards him.

Inuyasha turned to me, sighed and went back up the stairs to the bed room….But why that bedroom? Why the one I was sleeping in?

"Hhhh-hey. Where are you going?" Of course I already knew where he was going. I just wanted to clarify it….

"Back to my room." He answered nonchalantly.

Huh? Is his room the same way as mine?

"Oh ok…." I slowly headed back to my room. But the thing was…Inuyasha seemed to be following me from in front. He was heading straight to where my room was. I jogged in front of him and held my back against the door.

"Uhh…what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You said you were going to your room right? Why are you going to this one?" My words stumbled out like a little child.

"Because this is my room. We do have limited rooms in this house too."

Oh your just asking for a punch aren't you?

"Then why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"Because I get first dibs. This is my house. If you don't like it, you can sleep on the couch." He smirked.

God….smirking is never good.

" I am not about to give up that bed." I said determined.

"Fine then….sleep in that bed then." He lifted me up out of the way and stepped into the room. I didn't get it. Did I win? Or is he messing with my mind?

I stepped inside the room as well. I saw Inuyasha grab some clothing and slip into the bathroom….I still didn't get it. But it already being dark outside ( I guess I slept for a long time…how I can still sleep is a wonder to me) I got into the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I laid there for a few minutes and nearly fell asleep when I felt the bed move under me. I lazily lifted my head to peak over my shoulder. I put it back down. Sighed and closed my eyes……

…..wait a minute….Inuyasha just laid down beside me…which is in the same bed…which is beside me….on a bed…and he's…oh is he in big shit.

"What are you doing?" I shot up and looked at him. His one arm was behind his head which exposed his bare chest to me. I concentrated on his face more than anything. He looked at me.

"If you don't like it, you can sleep on the couch." He repeated from our last conversation. Of course me being stubborn and wanting to win this little game we had going on, I laid back down and turned my back to him. I soon heard his breathing become steady and even. Well at least one of us will get a good sleep….What am I thinking? I just slept for god knows how long and I'm complaining? ….Meh….Deal with it Kagome. This'll be your new life for the next little while, get used to it.

………………………………...

I felt very uncomfortable. It felt like someone else was on the train with me. It still went backwards. I didn't see any signs this time. All I saw was No Where slipping away. Why? I have no clue. I looked around the train. I was still alone. But that feeling of someone else being with me wouldn't go away.

………………………………...

Well well. Looks like I'm a bit slow at this updating thing. School is a drag I must say. Plus my weekends are full now being back into winter guard….oh well…I'll try to update sooner I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you mean you can't get me a job!"

He was out to get me. Inuyasha was seriously out to get me like the rest of the world.

"I can't get you a job because if the police have put out search notices around the city then no one will even look at you."

"Great. Of course. No one wants a murderer working in their store." I should have known. Is it too much to ask if I wanted to kill myself? "So what am I going to do? Sit around here all day and watch as my pathetic life creeps by?"

That old house was looking really tempting right about now.

"You could. Or we could try to clear your name. See what happened, try to get you to remember what happened." Inuyasha said, pacing in front of me like he had something to worry about. And believe me; he has NOTHING to worry about.

"And how do you plan on doing that Houdini? Whip out a glamorous smile and say 'No officer, she didn't do anything. It's all just a big mistake'?"

Nuh uh.

"Actually. I was thinking maybe we play detective and go back to the scene of the crime, so to speak."

…No.

Never. EVER.

"Why? What could possibly be there now that the police have probably been through the whole place and ripped it apart?"

"A lot. They just don't know how to look."

"Since when did you become secret agent man?" I swear the secret agent man song went through my head just as I said that, making me mentally laugh.

"It's just something that I've grown to look for that some people skim over and don't take any notice to." Inuyasha looked away from me.

You're hiding something Inuyasha, and I'll find out what it is.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I could find out who I am and what happened to me.

"How do you know where I ….lived?"

"Seen it all over the news. It's not that hard to figure out."

Downstairs I heard the large door slam shut. I jumped a little and looked up at Inuyasha from where I sat on the couch in his TV room. He just shook his head, smiling a little and got up.

"Inuyasha where the fuck are you!"

Um…

"I am going to rip your throat out!"

Uh…

Inuyasha walked towards the stairs and I followed, almost running after his long strides. I was careful of my hip. It still hurt and I think I ripped it open at some point.

"I coming Miroku. Don't burn down the house." He called back to whoever the person was.

As we made it to the bottom of the stairs, a guy was standing, facing us, tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. The classic position saying 'I am so pissed at you right now'.

"Where the hell have you been Inuyasha?"

Wow, this was looking like the start of a couples fight.

"I've been here. Where else?"

"Well considering I haven't heard from you this whole week, I was starting to wonder." More foot tapping.

"Sorry Miroku, I've just been held up."

"That's your best excuse?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was going to burst.

I let out a laugh. Loud, from the stomach, bending over was my hands on my knees.

"What's so funny Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stupidly, which made me laugh harder.

"You. Never. Told. Me. You. Were…Gay!" I said in between breaths. I just laughed harder. "God! This is just getting better and better! Holy shit!"

Inuyasha stared at me. Either it was because he didn't find the humor in all of this, or he thought I grew a second head. Which I probably did.

"Uhhh, Kagome…I'm not gay." He said, making me stop laughing.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gay Kagome." The look on his face was confusion mixed with that look that said 'what are you on?'

"I'm not gay either." I hadn't noticed that the other guy was standing in front of me now. Smiling at me with this weird creepy smile.

"Heh, uhh….umm." Was my very unintelligible answer.

"I'm Miroku. And you are…Kagome?"

I nodded, looking at Inuyasha for a little bit of help. He just smirked, laughing at me mentally. I scowled, mentally giving him the finger.

Miroku picked my hand up and caressed it and kissed my knuckles.

"Um…excuse me, I want my hand back." I said, ripping it away.

"Oh…sorry. Well, thank god Sango's not here…" He shuddered and stepped away from me. Lucky, I would have shot him if he made another move on me.

"Why'd you come Miroku? I thought you and Sango were in Italy?"

"Plans changed. Sango's great grandmother died so she had to come back for the funeral. So I was stuck doing nothing for the week while they made the whole visitation and stuff. The funeral's on now, and I am extremely bored right now." He said in one breath. I didn't think he had that much air in him.

"Hey wait." Miroku suddenly said, staring at me. "I know you."

God I've heard that line one too many times.

"Yes. I know who you are. Your that girl who-"

"Murdered her family and ran away blah, blah, blah. I know. It's been done."

"Oh…I guess so now that I think about it. But I was going to say that you were that girl in the alley that I saw. But you look a little different."

Huh?

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, joining the conversation.

"There was this girl that was in the back of an alley when I was walking home a few nights ago. She looked a little bit like a stripper or something." It looked like Miroku spaced out, thinking.

I looked at Inuyasha who looked back at me. I was confused. He was confused. We were just one big lump of confusion. God my head hurts.

"But, Kagome has been here that last while. She hasn't been walking around."

My head was spinning. That's all I could think about. All I heard was- Kagome, while, hasn't, around.

"But I swear I saw her. Or at least someone who looks a hell of a lot like her."

Spin spin spinny spin spin.

Then it hit me. Smack in the face. With a loud slap and everything.

"Shit." Was all I could say through my spinning fun.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at me again like I had a second head. But I dashed off, back to the TV room and turned on the TV and found the news channels. I looked for at least one channel that had my story on there. Something was missing and I almost had it, I just REALLY needed to know that I wasn't on drugs and being delusional about this.

First channel- no

Second channel- no

Third channel- just missed it

Fourth channel- no

Fifth channel- finally!

It went through the whole spiel about what happened and no progress and such and I waited for pictures to come up. A bunch of reporters gave their views and what not and I'm thinking: get on with it!

Then a big picture came onto the screen. It was a side view of a house… no, shrine. I could see the stairs that led down to the street. It was big. A sharp pain entered my head and I winced. But I still looked. The inside pictures made the house look like it was new, like they were selling the house. But the caution tape all around put it off.

The pain grew and I had to place my hand on my head and squint 'cause I wanted to see more. I wanted to know where that was. What had happened? But my head spun, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just FINE." I placed my head on the couch, sitting on my knees.

"What's wrong?"

"My head is being ripped apart….I think…I think I'm trying to remember something." I gasped, a new wave of pain spreading over my head.

"Don't try, it will come to you." Inuyasha put his hand on my back and it felt really good. It's like when he touched me, the pain went away. I didn't resist, I wanted to, but I didn't.

"It's something. A name, or a person, I think I know them. But I don't know who."

All I could remember was when I was running. Running in the night while it was raining, bullets being shot at me. Me diving into a forest, or bushes to hide. And shaking, maybe crying, I don't know.

"I need a name. A face, something!" I was getting frustrated. Which made my head hurt more. Which was making me frustrated. One big happy circle.

"Don't think about it. If you do, your head will just hurt more."

Then I did something that I didn't even expect.

I cried.

I don't want to cry. Crying was my enemy.

"Why can't I remember? What have I done? I don't get it!" I sniffed and wiped at the tears that were streaming down my face. I don't know how he did it but Inuyasha pulled me to him and I was now sitting in his lap, crying into his shirt and mumbling like an idiot.

Inuyasha 'shh'ed me and rubbed my back. I could hear Miroku come into the room and stop at the door. Inuyasha asked for tissues and a glass of water. I looked up at him. Glared at him was more like it. I bet I looked real scary, tears and all.

"I don't need…sniff… your charity." I said and tried to get up but my head spun and I sat back down, holding my head and crying more. I leaned against Inuyasha and he brushed my head.

It felt good.

I felt a tissue touch my face and wipe away the offending tears and under my slightly runny nose. But everything just went back, causing the use of more tissues.

"Here Kagome," He said, "Drink some water." A cup was held up to me and I took it, sipping at the water.

It cooled my throat and made my voice less scratchy, but I shivered. I hiccupped, spitting out a little bit of water. I bet I just looked so fabulous right then.

I looked up at Inuyasha and you just know that he's trying his best to take care of something that he shouldn't be involved in. I almost feel like a weight…a burden to him. And I'm really considering leaving again.

"I need to see that house…where I lived. Or else I'm not going to get anywhere with this." I said, knowing that Inuyasha knows exactly what I want.

…………………

It's a nice car. A convertible something. I don't usually speak car and driver so I'm a little sketchy on names.

"Miroku and Sango are going to meet us there ok?" Inuyasha tells me.

I'm trying real hard not to think about where we are going and Inuyasha isn't helping one little bit.

"Who's Sango?" I ask, changing the subject for selfish reasons.

"Miroku's fiancé. Getting married in three months." He said.

"Uh huh." I nod, looking out the window and admiring the…road. The yellow and white lines that constantly change pattern.

They sometimes fade away 'cause of so many people driving on that one spot.

And I'm so glad I'm wasting my time analyzing the road. My pathetic life is growing more pathetic as the minutes go by.

"Where do I live?" It just comes out and I'm trying so hard not to hit myself.

"About fifteen minutes away from my house." Inuyasha says.

"Then why aren't we there yet?" I ask, but then the car stops.

"We are there."

I'm scared now. I go stiffer than wood. And I somehow can't seem to unclench my hands from the seat. Inuyasha has to do it for me, and I feel like a little child.

"Don't be scared."

"Why? 'Cause you're here? Yeah….that makes me feel LOADS better." I glare at him and get out of the car, sort of. I trip on the curb.

"Well, what I was going to say was because nothing is in that house but memories and dust. So you'll be fine. But me being here is a bonus." Inuyasha smiles at me, trying to make me feel better.

It doesn't make me feel any better except for the fact that he's trying. That's the most that I could ask I guess.

We go up the large stairs and I'm trying not to look up when we get to the top. 'Cause I really don't want to see what's in front of me.

Inuyasha tugs my sleeve and I walk along with him.

I hear a door opening and I still don't want to look up. But I do, and then close my eyes. Apparently I have reflexes for not looking at things I don't want to.

"If you don't look now Kagome, then you're never going to find out anything." Inuyasha says and I can feel him standing in front of me.

He's right. So I open up my eyes. At first all I can see is Inuyasha and I have the sudden urge to run away.

I look to the left and I see a kitchen. We are standing in the middle of it. The moon light is coming through the window so it lights up parts of the room.

The place was clean. Extremely clean. People had recently been in here. But the furniture was still there. Like it was never moved. And I bet that in the fridge the food would still be there.

I looked away, taking a deep breath and asking, "What are we looking for?"

"Something that everyone else has missed." Inuyasha walked around the kitchen and looked under things and inside the cupboards.

"And what would that be?" He's being just a little vague on me.

"You'll know it when you see it."

I give up on Inuyasha and start walking around myself. The next room is a living room. TV set, couches and all. I lifted up the cushions on the couch but didn't even find a crumb of food left over from god knows when.

I stand up straight and then it hits me.

I lived here. I could be standing where I stood two weeks ago or last month. I had a mom and a dad. I had a life that wasn't this.

But why the hell can't I remember one god damned thing?

I shake my head and move back to where I saw a pair of stairs. It went up into a dark hallway 'cause no light got in through there.

And right then I was feeling scared. More scared than before 'cause I'm scared of dark hallways where people were killed. And it makes me feel so sick that it could have been me who did this. Who murdered people I think I used to love and then ran away from it.

"What's the matter Kagome?" I feel Inuyasha's hand touch my shoulder and I jump.

"Sorry." He says and looks up at the hallway past the stairs.

"I think your room might be up there."

"I don't want to go up there." I say so fast it's hard to imagine that I even said it. I look up at Inuyasha and he's staring at the hallway with his mouth set in a line.

He does this when he thinks, I know this 'cause when he thinks I'm not looking at him, he thinks and makes the same face every time.

"It might be better if you do go up. Maybe you'll remember something." He doesn't look at me, but he's still thinking.

"You won't go anywhere?" It just comes out.

"No, I won't go anywhere." Inuyasha pushes my back so that I'm being propelled forward. I stumbled a little on the first step but Inuyasha steadied me.

Going up the rest of the steps went by in a blur and I'm not even sure I walked up them. Inuyasha opened up the first door. It was a bathroom. He shook his head and we kept on walking.

We got to the second door and Inuyasha was about to open the door, but my hand shot out and stopped him. I have no idea why I did that.

"What?" He asked.

"Not this one." I say, 'cause somehow I just know, it's not this one.

I tug at his hand and walk down to the second last door in the hallway. I stop at it and just stand there. I really don't want to go in.

"Don't stop now. Not when this can be solved." Inuyasha is whispering and I feel shivers go through me.

I don't say anything; just make myself open the door. I push it open and it hits the wall beside it. I step in before I can hold myself back and look around

The room is a light blue colour and the moonlight makes it lighter. There's a little stuffed bear that's on the bed that has matching blue sheets and blankets. The dresser was in the corner and the desk was in the other corner beside the window.

I felt weak. There's this little tick in my head that says that I know this place. That I'm supposed to know this place. But it doesn't look familiar to me.

I walk over to the bed and sit on it. It sinks a little under me and I look around more I see Inuyasha walking around, looking through stuff again. Clothes, accessories, books, everything.

I look back at the bear and pick it up. It looks kind of old. Like something I would have gotten as a baby present. I sit it in my lap and look at the bed side table. There's a picture there.

The only person I recognize is me. There were three other people there. A woman, a little boy, and an old man. If I had to guess they were my…family. My mother, my brother and my grandpa.

We all look happy.

"I didn't find anything." Inuyasha's voice picks me out of the darkness and plops me back into reality.

"Then should we go?" I don't really want to leave this room, not yet.

"If we don't want any peeking neighbors, yes we should." He looks a little shifty, like he's lost something.

"Ok." I say and get up. The bear is still in my hands. I get to the door but I turn around and run back to the bed. I grab the picture and take that with me along with the bear.

Inuyasha is already half way down the hall. But he stops so suddenly that I trip into his back.

"What?" I say but he whips around to shush me.

I stay quiet and listen. I can't hear anything though.

Inuyasha takes a step back, stepping on my toe and I squeak. Then I hear a response to the squeak. Something that you never want to hear.

"Some body's up there." A whisper but loud enough to hear. And I have no idea what to do.

Inuyasha apparently does though. He opens up the bathroom door and shoves me in and closes the door behind me. And I'm frozen stiff. There's no window. I can't see anything.

But I can hear plenty. Shouts and screams and the sound of skin impacting skin. And floors connecting with bodies.

I back up into the corner and shake. I don't know what's going on. And I'm scared. I have this huge replay of when I first came to Inuyasha, or when he found me, whatever.

I tense up more when I hear someone running up the stairs, and I'm wigging out. I don't know what' going on and I hate it. It makes me more nervous 'cause the footsteps are coming so close.

When the door opens a turn around so that I'm facing the corner. But a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me to look up at them.

"We have to leave. Now."

It's Miroku. And I'm so scared that I've lost Inuyasha.

I can barely think when Miroku pulls me out of the bathroom and back down the stairs.

I try to ask where Inuyasha is but it comes out in a slur. And Miroku wouldn't stop to care if I had a gun pointed to my head.

In the kitchen the table and chairs are shoved away, in different positions towards the window. And the fridge looks like it has a dent in it the size of a basketball that was painted red.

I gulp down the sick feeling that goes through me.

Out side of the house and down the large steps there's a police car and two other cars, one being the one Inuyasha drove.

I try to ask again, "Where is Inuyasha?" It comes out better this time.

"He'll be here, but we have to go." Is all Miroku is going to tell me.

He opens up the cars door and hurtles me in and then gets in himself. There's a woman in the drivers seat that drives away as soon as Miroku's door is closed. I watch as the houses and trees go by faster than I can blink.

I look in my hands and the bear is still there along with the picture frame with my family in it. But the glass is broken along with the frame. I remove it but there's not just a picture there.

A piece of paper slips out and onto the floor. I pick it up quickly. As I'm about to look at it Miroku looks back at me. I hide the paper in my sweater pouch and hold onto the bear and picture.

"You should probably get some sleep. We are going to be driving for a while." He says.

"Where are we going?" I ask, just a little confused.

"Just get some sleep and we'll explain when Inuyasha gets there." I hate it when people don't tell me the whole story.

But either way I slide down to my side and clench the bear to my stomach and something about this position seems familiar.

………………………………………………

I'm walking around. On the train. I'm lifting up books and clothes left behind. Fear goes through me and I feel like there's still someone there.

But as I look around, I can't see anything.

I stop when I see a piece of paper lying on the ground. When I walk over to it, it slowly disappears.

I look up and see a sign. It says 'Start Looking'.

……………………………………………

Sleeping in a car sets you in this weird kind of limbo. You can dream, but it feels like you're awake. But you 'wake up' every five or ten minutes only to see the same thing you did five or ten minutes before.

But sometimes I can see Miroku looking back at me. He sometimes says something but I can't stay awake long enough to hear what he's saying.

When I feel the sun coming through a window and onto my face I know it's time for me to wake up. I hear voices around me, but not close. And I don't remember one thing about a black leather couch that I'm laying on when I open my eyes.

I sit up and look around. My surroundings tell me I'm in a hotel room. But it makes me wonder where the bed went unless this couch folds out into one.

I vaguely remember getting out of the car but that's about it. I was too out of it to stay awake or pay attention.

The voices are getting louder and I walk to the door to open it. I can't hear properly to eavesdrop so I just open the door and peek out. But the talking stops.

I step out and close the door behind me. I walk into a room that has a TV and couch and mini kitchen. Yep, definitely a hotel.

Miroku is the first person I see and he has this smile that says he's hiding something from me. Then I see the woman, she's sitting on the couch fuming.

Then I see Inuyasha. He's pacing the room. And I start to get scared at how happy I am to see him. And I can't believe I was worried about where he was last night.

I want to say something but Inuyasha beats me to it.

"We are in serious trouble right now." He says looking at me for only a second.

"Why? What happened, Inuyasha?" I ask, but I don't know that I'm going to get a straight answer.

"The po-" Miroku starts, but again Inuyasha wants to talk.

"Since we weren't supposed to be in the house last night, the police tried to convict us for break and entry. But they didn't see you. So that's a good thing. But they saw the rest of us." Inuyasha quickly said while giving Miroku a look. And I'm thinking that there's something more to this.

And since when did Inuyasha dress in grunge clothes? Seriously. He's wearing jeans and a hoodie as opposed to collared shirts and kahki jeans. Grunge looks good on him.

And I'm glad I'm wasting my time analyzing Inuyasha's wardrobe.

"So what does this mean?" I ask again.

"It means we are stuck in hiding for a while until we can get this whole thing figured out." Inuyasha looks frustrated. More than frustrated.

When Inuyasha brings hid hand up to his hair I notice a long cut of his knuckles. And it's still bloody.

"What did you do?" I point at his hand and Inuyasha looks at it.

"Oh, I missed a target." And I think back to the basketball sized crater in the fridge.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Then the girl on the couch gets up so fast I'm surprised she didn't trip on her way out of the door. Miroku ran after her yelling "Sango! Wait!"

And all I could do was stand there and stare at the open door that went out to a hallway. Inuyasha stared too. But he looked away faster than I did.

"What's the matter with her?" I say.

"I don't wanna fucking be here! I don't want my neck on the fucking line for those two!" I hear from the hall.

"Guess that answers my question." I mumble.

"She's…nervous. Sango's just not a runaway type person and because we," -Inuyasha waved his hands in between us- "are the cause of it, she's just that much more nervous."

"I see. Then why doesn't she and Miroku just go?"

"Because the police saw them too remember? So that leaves them in the same situation…sort of."

"Oh."

I feel like a little child. Having to have people explain things to me 'cause I really don't understand.

After a while of just standing there, my stomach growls, and Inuyasha hears it.

"I'll get you breakfast." He walks over to the mini kitchen and pulls out bread eggs and bacon from the fridge.

I lie down on the couch and before I realize how long I've been lying here, there's a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks. I say to Inuyasha and take the plate from him. The food is all separate, so I open the toast and put the eggs and bacon in it. Like a sandwich. It's the best thing I've had since yesterday's lunch.

So I sit there. For god knows how long. And I daydream. And I feel like I've fallen asleep again. 'Cause I guess that I'm just that tired.

…………………………………….

So this chapter moved slow and I think I can call myself a liar when I said last time that I would update faster. 'Cause I really didn't again. So you know…school is a drag and so is stalking ex boyfriends.


End file.
